Stacking The Deck!
by 0 Jordinio 0
Summary: Waking up in an unfamiliar body within the Slifer Red dorm, what's a teen to do? Especially when there was no deck in sight and no currency to spend on new cards. Thankfully, an avid fan such as himself knew all about the discarded cards in a well deep within the forest of Duel Academy Island. With those spirits by his side, he'd fight his way to victory and survive! Self-Insert!
1. Chapter 1

**So I've had a terrible month guys. I've not been home at all in the month, three members of the family have died one after the other and my sister stole my freaking mobile phone and broke it, alongside not paying me back the money she owes me. It's just not been a good time at all for me.**

 **I spent a lot of time watching through Yugioh in a kind of morose state, still am actually. But I decided to get something done. And as aggravating as typing out chapters on a tablet was, I powered through and got it done. I had to get something done regardless before my muse hit rock bottom and I didn't write anything for half a year would have been terrible. I've already been screwing over my just from my absence so far this month. Gotta keep up the writing juices regardless of who's dead, yeah?**

 **Anyway this is more or less a pseudo self-insert of myself when I was around 15. Pseudo because I don't talk like this guy, granted few of you would understand what the character would be saying with all the Scottish slang in how I usually talk, but them's the breaks. Either way, hope you enjoy guys.**

* * *

With a yawn, he blinked open his eyes blearily and made to sit up.

Only to yelp in pain as his forehead struck something hard, an audible thud resounding out loud and a ringing pain tearing through his skull. "Fuck!" he cursed, rolling to the side, yelping gain when he fell off balance and struck the floor.

He groaned in pain, "God damn man," he hissed quietly, massaging his head, "That's gonna leave a bruise." he bemoaned, eyes clenched shut.

It took a few moments of rubbing at the new sore spot on his head before the pain lessened enough for him to open his eyes without complaint. He blinked groggily, taking in the room around him, his eyes swivelling around the room idly.

A moment later they shot wide open and he bounced up on his feet, "What the hell!?" he panicked, head rapidly turning from side to side as he looked around him. The small room with warm brown painted walls and a soft pink carpet. The triple bunk bed completely immaculate except for the bottom bunk, the one he'd just rolled out of. The desk with an older model computer screen and processor on it to his left. The closet in the front corner of the room and right next to it, between it and the front door a sink and cooker combo thing, he didn't even know something like that existed, it looked almost alien.

Then there was the completely foreign posters up on the walls, all except one that looked like the duel monsters card Vampire Genesis, he remembered it well, having bought the vampire and Red Eyes Darkness Dragon starter decks when they came out from Toys' R' US years ago.

He snorted as his eyes landed on the final item of the room, laying completely inconspicuous in the middle of the room. A duel disk, one of the rounded versions he'd never really gotten into, preferring the dark blue evil version from the original series.

He looked around him suspiciously, "Where the hell am I?" he wondered. Especially since this room felt really familiar to him, as if he'd spent a lot of time here before.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he walked over and picked up the duel disk, sliding open the slot to check out the deck within, it'd been ages since he'd played with Yugioh cards. To his disappointment it was empty, although he was rather surprised at how high tech the thing was, it felt actually real in comparison to the crappy plastic versions he'd used before. He slid it up his arm and his eyes widened again as it beeped and automatically clipped onto his wrist and fastened itself, "Woah!" he exclaimed.

It let loose a few beeps before the blue screen in the middle lit up with a name. Jord Odhar. Huh, he blinked. The first name was only two letters off of his own, and the family name was Gaelic, he was rusty as hell with the language, but he recognized the word 'Odhar' anywhere. His family name literally meant 'Son of Odhar'.

Freaky.

He swallowed heavily. A suspicion began to form. But no, it couldn't be! That was just too insane to think about, it couldn't actually happen could it? He ran a hand through his hair, noting through his messy fringe that it was still the same, the dark brown with blonde highlights running through it. He looked himself over for the first time and panicked a bit again when he realized that one, he was wearing different clothes than he fell asleep in, a par of black sweatpants and a white hooded tank top, he'd gone to bed last night in just a pair of boxers.

And two, his body felt different. Bigger, but smaller at the same time. Storming over to the closet he wrenched it open and muffled a shout of hysteria. He looked completely different! His eyes were brown now, not the bright blue they were before. His jaw was more pointed. His nose smaller. And most of all, he was a few inches taller than he remembered, yet at the same time slimmer in the shoulders, he remembered being a lot stockier than he was now. He wasn't thin, actually maybe decently fit, but he'd started working out and hitting up the gym when he was 14, the boy looking back at him lacked the broadness of his own shoulders and thrust of his chest.

The most incriminating thing of all though, was the bright red jacket hanging beside his mirror alongside a bunch of other clothing. He staggered back, idly noting his hands were shaking as he balanced himself against the bed behind him.

"Oh god no." he despaired. Everything was becoming more clear, things were coming back to him. He knew this room, or at the very least had seen very similar rooms. Both in the Yugioh GX anime and the Tag Force games.

He swiftly rounded on his feet and launched a right fist at the wall as hard as he could. Muffling a cry of pain as his knuckles embedded into the plaster of the wall leaving a small dent. The pain helped him clear his head. He breathed deeply, closing his eyes. He had to think!

This was either the most real dream he'd ever had, which shouldn't be possible since for the most part when you knew a dream was a dream you woke up. Or this was real. And all the things it entailed were real as well.

The Shadow Riders, the Sacred Beasts, the Society of Light, fucking Yubel! And here he was without a fucking deck. And he had nowhere to go.

"Think dumbass!" he snarled to himself. There was another currency for duellists in Yugioh wasn't there? Especially in Duel Academy. He patted himself down and almost cried in relief when he felt a familiar weight in his pocket, almost like a mobile phone.

The PDA he remembered it was called vaguely. He swiped it on, quickly finding the profile tab and almost roared in frustration when he saw what looked back at him.

 **Name –** Jord Odhar

 **Year –** First Year

 **Dorm –** Slifer Red

 **Day –** 02

 **DP** – 0

He could have cried like a little girl then and there. He had no deck and no duellist points to buy card booster packs with to make a deck. He had no deck to win points in reverse.

But no he could work with this still. It said it was day two, hopefully he was in Zane's year or something, give him time to prepare. And if Tag Force was anything to go by, there were cards left all over the place at Duel Academy. Especially by rich assholes like Chazz who threw away any card they deemed weak without even attempting to understand how they could be used.

Jord – like it or not that was who he was now – had no such problems. For one, he really needed the cards. For two, he'd had to make do with really weak cards in the beginning of each Yugioh game he played, he knew quite a lot about them and how to use them. He was never so thankful for those in game chain tutorials than he was now.

Wait!

"Weak cards!" he hissed in realization, an idea springing to mind. The Reject Well. That place with all the duel spirits and abandoned cards Chazz went to when he needed to make a deck to face his older brother.

"How do I find it?" Jord racked his brain trying to remember the episode he watched years ago in detail. It took him a few moments, but he pieced it together and remember, it was Banner that told Chazz all about the cards. He nearly pumped his fist in victory.

He hurriedly kicked off his clothes, taking a moment to compare his size down below and sighing in relief for a moment when he estimated them about the same length and girth. Then he pulled on a pair of dark grey jeans, a short sleeve black top and threw on the red blazer over the top of it, leaving the jacket open simply because it looked so much better and then pulling on those funky red boots that went with the jacket.

He admired himself in the mirror for a moment and smirked, "Not bad mate," he whistled with a laugh. He had to keep upbeat after all. He checked the time on his PDA noting it was 7:24am before slipping it into his pocket and heading out the door.

As he closed the door behind him, Jord let the salty ocean air breeze over him and shivered in delight when the warm sun basked down upon him, "Good shit," he commented to himself, looking around the landing he was standing in and noticing that just like the tag force protagonist, he got the end room.

Awesome.

He made his way down the stairs and made his way over to the second door on the bottom, thankfully he remembered the room Banner stayed in thanks to remembering that Gravekeeper's duo of episodes. He rapped on the wooden door twice and then waited.

A few moments later he heard the sound of movement inside before the door swung open. He had to fight the urge to shout happily when the long haired man in the white shirt, clutching his tubby cut to his chest with one arm came into view. He thought Banner was awesome in the show, he wished he had a teacher like him in school, so damn chill.

"Ah Mr. Odhar how can I help you?" Banner peered at him over his small spectacles, a warm smile on his face.

Sweet, no problems on that front. It looked like he indeed was a student at Duel Academy, how bitcin' was that?….Oh, right. How best to go about this? He should have thought this through more. Oh well, best to wing it then.

"Yo sir," Jord greeted with a wave, "I need your help." he came out bluntly.

Banner blinked? Maybe, it was hard to tell when his eyes were kept so narrowed, "How so my young student?" he asked, "What appears to be the problem?" the alchemy teacher questioned.

He decided to just continue being blunt, he wasn't one for beating around the bush. "My deck is missing." he replied promptly.

Banner staggered slightly and Pharaoh even let out a slight hiss, "It has been stolen?" he asked, now peering at him intently.

Jord shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know," he replied, "I left my cards in my duel disk last night, and when I woke up they were gone." He'd given another quick look over the room just to make sure and hadn't found anything. Not even in the deck container strapped to the back of his jeans.

"This is most troubling," Banner sighed deeply, "And you just arrived yesterday and have no points, so buying new cards is out of the option yes?"

Jord simply nodded.

Banner sighed again, "I shall contact Principal Sheppard and see if he won't give you an advancement on points for the moment to pay back later." he said.

Tempting, oh so tempting. Even a mish mash deck of booster pack cards would be better than the deck he'd make from the reject well, but a plan had come to mind almost as soon as he thought of the reject well cards.

Duel Spirits.

Jaden had proven it was possible to bond with them in regards to Yubel and Honest. Their powers stacked on top of his abilities as the Supreme King had made him individually far more powerful than even Yugi and Atem. What if he could bond with duel spirits as well? He'd get awesome powers, it made him salivate a bit just to think of it.

Besides, he was always up for a challenge. Sure he'd love a red-eyes deck, but there'd be no challenge stomping everyone down with one of those.

"It's fine professor, that's not why I bothered you." Jord cut in, "It's that, last night a few older students told me about a place called the Reject Well, a place where people ditch their unwanted cards, I figured I'd just go there and grab them all."

Banner raised an eyebrow above his glasses at him, "You do realize of course that those cards are all very weak and considered in general to be useless, yes?" he asked pointedly.

Jord had the funny feeling that he was being tested. But he already had an answer pre-prepared, and a true one to him at that, born from his experience in the yugioh games. "There's no such thing as a useless card," he retorted cleanly, "I know from experience even the oddest and weakest of seeming cards can have their uses."

A large smile then spread across the black haired alchemist's lean face, "An excellent answer young student," he replied, reaching over with his free hand to pat him gently on the shoulder, "Come in, come in my young friend, I shall draw you up a map...but I must warn you.."

(….)

Jord had to admit, that it was a bit of a trek to get to the well. It made him idly wonder why so many people made the effort to get out there just to dump their cards.

"Woah," he murmured looking up into the sky above him, circling around the trees was a gang of incorporeal looking spirits. Freaky. If he didn't know this forest was pretty much harmless for the most part and that these spirits were really weak he would be freaking out right about now.

The mere fact that he could see the duel spirits though was just way too cool to describe, it overshadowed any doubts within him and just got him too excited to be scared at all.

One of the spirits broke off from the others, swinging down at him with an attempt at a ghastly cry, "Begone!" it attempted cry out threateningly, phasing through his stomach. A small shudder went through his body, but it failed to cause anything worse to happen, especially with its squeaky voice.

He recognized the card spirit. As it swung around him and made to fly back up and join its companions, he called out to it, "Wait!"

The spirit paused, turning to look at him and he pounced on the opening, "You're Petit Dragon, right?" he asked. The white washed form and ghostly look it had made it harder to recognize, but he knew that card anywhere. Petit Dragon was one of the first cards he ever got, a gift from a friend whom had gotten a bunch of cards for his birthday just when they first came out, his friend had passed ten of them on to him to start with. All of them little dragons besides one.

That was where his preference for the dragon type cards came from, besides their cool designs. They were the first cards he ever got. Even still had them in his original body to this very day.

The translucent spirit peered at him for a moment, before with a pop it took on corporeal form. A small serpentine green dragon with tiny little wings atop its back, "Why are you here human?" it asked gruffly. Well attempted to at least.

Its cute looks completely ruined the attempt.

Jord resisted the urge to literally shout in excitement. It was so damn awesome! A real honest to god duel spirit! He fought himself as hard as he could to keep his composure, "I'm looking for a well that other students have taken to dumping their unwanted cards in." he replied.

A small growl escaped the small dragon spirit, "Are you another human looking to get rid of useless cards like us then?" it asked.

"Hell no!" he blurted out before he could stop himself. When the dragon peered at him curiously, he rushed to explain himself, "Look you might not have the outright benefit of newer more powerful cards, but that doesn't make you useless!" he said vehemently.

And he meant it. There were quite a few combo's one could use even a weak vanilla monster like Petit Dragon for.

The dragon drifted closer to him, floating around his side and coming to a rest on his shoulders. It was almost like Pikachu with Ash, he had to resist the urge to crow out in glee, "Oh?" it hummed curiously.

His hand twitched, he withheld the urge to pet the small, surprisingly warm feeling spirit on his shoulder, "You can be used to to fuse Darkfire Dragon, and while it only has an attack of fifteen hundred, it's below level six as well so it can be equipped with Fusion Weapon bringing its attack points up to three thousand," he told the little dragon. That was actually a combo he'd used before, "And even without that, you can be set in defence mode to and let Dragon's Gunfire be used and in the graveyard as a dragon you power up cards like Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon."

"Huh," Petit Dragon made an odd sound, like a cross between a squeak and a cough, "Y-you seemed to have put a lot of thought into this." he said. Its voice was fairly masculine despite being squeaky, so Jord was of the opinion it was a male at this point.

He shook his head, "Not really," he replied, "It's just a combo I've used before in a few games."

The small green dragon floated up off of his shoulder and came to a rest in front of his face, staring straight into his eyes, "If you are not here to toss cards, then why are you here?" he asked.

"My deck was stolen," Jord replied bluntly, keeping to his story, "I headed out here so I can grab the cards in the well and make a deck."

Petit Dragon was silent again for a moment, "And what about when you get stronger cards?" he asked, "Are you just going to abandon us again?" the dragon questioned, voice level.

No freaking way. Regardless of any potential, he'd never thrown away a single yugioh card. He had thousands of them in his old body packed away that he added to when a new card came out that he took a liking to. The latest of the batch had been Void Ogre Dragon, he'd loved the looks of that card and despite being hard to summon, it was a complete and utter beast, especially equipped with Follow Wing.

"Nope," he made sure to reply, "For one, you guys are duel spirits, that's worth way more than some measly attack points, and secondly, if you guys don't fit in the deck with newer cards, I'll just make multiple decks to fit you all." It was that simple and it was something he liked to do when he used his cards previously. It threw off his friends back when they were hyped on the anime and played and collected cards constantly.

Jord reached an arm out towards Petit Dragon, "So what'ya say?" he asked, "Wanna come with me?"

There was a moment of silence before a small smile spread across the dragon spirits face, "...Very well," he said in return, "I have no reason to refuse and do admit that I feel quite excited at the thought of participating in a duel again."

There was a shimmer of green light around the dragon as he closed his eyes. And then, the shimmer of green spread to his palm, before splitting apart a second later to reveal a card sitting upon his hand.

 **Petit Dragon – Level 2/Wind/Dragon – 600/700**

Awesome, just completely awesome. It seemed like the duel spirits could keep their cards with them at all times, or materialize cards of them. Both were pretty awesome, though there were some insane benefits to the second one if true. He'd need to check that out later.

Jord nodded up towards the spirits still floating about above them, three of them if he counted right, "What about your friends?" he asked the green dragon in front of him, "Think they'll want to come as well?"

"I hope so," Petit Dragon replied, "I'd be quite lonely if my friends didn't want to come along." With that said he floated up into the air, the other three incorporeal spirits stopping their spirited flights around the air and turning their attention to the small green dragon.

He could hear them chatter for a few moments as Petit Dragon attempted to convince them. But a minute or two later, all four of them swooped down in front of him. There was a myriad of flashing colours in front of him, forcing him to shield his eyes for a second until they dyed down. When he pulled his hand away from his eyes, his jaw almost dropped in shock.

Three other small dragons were floating in front of him. Though one of them couldn't really be called small, it was half his size with broad chest muscle and orange scales. Alongside it was another small serpentine green dragon the same as Petit Dragon, only with darker green scales where as Petit's were a lime green. And finally a tiny little turquoise dragon little bigger than his finger.

He knew all three of these dragons.

"So you're gonna use us in duels huh! That's so cool!" the buff little orange, Baby Dragon crowed in excitement, punching two closed fists into the air one after another in a set of rapid punches.

The Petit Dragon look alike floated elegantly around him, "A pleasure to meet you friend of Petit Dragon," Fairy Dragon intoned softly with an airy, gentle female voice.

They were friends already? That was quick. Not that he minded.

"H-hello," the tiny little dragon, Decoy Dragon waved shyly, halfway hiding behind Petit Dragon.

Jord couldn't help the grin that overcame his face, "Hey guys!" he greeted them excitedly, "It's great to meet you! So you wanna tag along?" he asked, holding his hand out to them.

"Heck yeah!" Baby Dragon shouted energetically, an orange light enshrouded its form just like Petit Dragon before it and in his hand appeared its card form.

 **Baby Dragon – Level 4/Wind/Dragon – 1200/700**

The other two kept silent, Jord thought it was mostly that Fairy Dragon didn't speak much and that Decoy Dragon seemed very shy. But like the other two before them, they glowed with bright lights before two cards appeared in his hand.

 **Fairy Dragon – Level 4/Wind/Dragon – 1100/1200**

 **Decoy Dragon – Level 2/Fire/Dragon/Effect – 300/200**

Then one by one, they disappeared into the cards in his hand, all except Petit Dragon who hung around, curling around his shoulders and resting atop them like a snake on a perch.

"Awesome!" Jord shouted himself in excitement, "Fairy Dragon can be used to make Kaiser Dragon, Baby Dragon can make both Alligator Sword Dragon and Thousand Dragon and Decoy Dragon is another thing entirely! Who would get rid of a card like Decoy Dragon? It's so amazing when it comes to special summoning powerful dragons from the grave."

"Decoy's previous owner could not appreciate his effect," Petit Dragon replied from his reclined position, "A power duellist was only interested in high attack power."

Jord almost sighed, he did shake his head though, "Absolutely shameful," and it was true. This world revolved around duelling and the best of the best was known for using weak cards like Wattapon and Marshmallon, so why did people ridicule weaker monsters when the best of the best used them? Such arrogance. He bet it was mostly rich, arrogant Obelisk Blue's that got rid of the cards here.

"Well, his loss then." Jord concluded. He turned his head slightly to peer at Petit Dragon, "So, can you lead on to the well? I've not got much time before I need to get to class."

It had taken him a good twenty minutes to get this far, and he'd spent a good ten minutes getting the four dragons he had now to join him. Classes started at nine, so he had to get a move on.

"Very well, let's get going then." Petit Dragon replied.

(…)

It took another five minutes of walking before he reached the well. Just like he saw Chazz do, he swung the rope ladders attached to the top of the well down and descended into the hole in the ground.

The sunlight from the hole shone down with enough light to illuminate the cavern he landed in at the bottom and he looked around himself in awe. Looking at all the scattered cards. There had to be hundreds of them! Good thing Banner had given him the rucksack he held over his shoulder to store the excess cards in.

One thing he noted though was that there were no spirits floating around like the other four were outside. "Where's all the spirits?" he asked the small dragon on his shoulder.

"Most cards here prefer to sleep within their cards rather than live the dreary existence of an abandoned cave dweller," the dragon explained to him. Cocking its head up, Petit Dragon called out loudly, "Awaken spirits! A duellist has come to liberate you from this lonely existence!" his squeaky voice echoed around the well.

Almost immediately voices started shouting back. Some in disbelief, some in excitement. But they all came. One by one he saw different coloured shapes and bodies shoot out from the cards. In moments he was surrounded. Dozens upon dozens of spirits surrounded them.

Jord could not keep the awe from showing on his face as he looked around them. Lesser Dragon! Oh wow Soul Tiger! Then there was Spirit of the Breeze, she was pretty cute! Most of the smaller spirits crowded around him, meanwhile some larger spirits took residence behind the others. Two dragons stood out as the biggest. Identical in body shape, size and even face. The only difference between them being their colours. One blue and one red.

The Winged Dragon's, Guardian of the Fortress', numbers one and two.

Perfect! Number one was the other half used with Fairy Dragon to make Kaiser Dragon. It could work as a decent beat stick

A number of voices chattered at him from all around him, he could barely make a word out edgewise though because they were all talking over each other, shouting at him, towards him, pleading even in some cases.

Just when his temper began to simmer when they wouldn't calm down, a silky voice cut through the cavern. It wasn't very loud, but somehow it thundered above all the other voices and quieted them down.

"Quiet." was all the silky voice demanded, and they all complied.

Jord's head rotated towards where the voice came from and his eyes widened in shock as he noted a large serpent purple dragon reclining lazily atop a rocky perch above him and all the other spirits.

"Serpent Night Dragon!" he whispered in shock. Excitement above all else he'd felt so far flowed through him, his body shaking with it.

"He is the strongest spirit here," Petit Dragon whispered in his ear, "He was abandoned here over a year ago by a duellist that had trouble summoning him."

Jord could understand that. Serpent Night Dragon was lack luster compared to Tri-Horn Dragon whom was quite a bit stronger, less rare and could be summoned for the exact same as Serpent Night Dragon. There was a bit of a saying that went around about the card when he was in his original body.

'Serpent Night Dragon is worth nothing.'

The only reason people tried to get a hold of it nowadays was because of the nice card art. But to Jord, Serpent Night Dragon had a special place in his heart. Red-Eyes was his favourite monster, but Serpent Night Dragon was the first ever card he had ever gotten. He'd found quite a few ways to play it over the years just due to sheer nostalgic fondness of the card.

"So human," Serpent Night Dragon's voice cut across to him, "Just why are you here?" the silky voiced dragon asked of him.

"I've come to take any of you who agree with me to build a deck with." he replied promptly. Best to not beat around the bush. As far as mythology was concerned, dragons were not fond of meekness, for the most part.

There was a chitter of excitement from the spirits around him, but they dared not speak up too loudly while Serpent Night Dragon was holding court as it were. "Oh?" the serpentine dragon mused in interest, "And why would you want to make a deck with us? As you can see, I am by far the strongest monster here and according to my old duellist I am quite unwieldly and not at all worth playing." he continued to comment, because there was no doubt that silky voice was male to his ears.

"Then he was a fool," Jord replied promptly again. He heard a series of gasps ring out around him from the spirits but he pushed on, "It's true that compared to other dragons that require two tributes, your attack power is rather low and you have no effect to compensate for that, but it's still easy to play around that kind of weakness easily."

Plus, it was still the GX era. Serpent Night Dragon wasn't too shabby when you got it out onto the field.

"Oh?" the dragon hummed seemingly indifferently, "And how would you work around that?" the dragon asked. But once again, he felt like he was being tested.

Jord look around the floor for a moment, he could explain easily enough, but without a card to help they may have trouble understanding, especially when he had no access to the card he was talking about.

His eyes trailed across the cards, searching through them. Call of the haunted, not bad, an old version of Polymerization, Ookazi, Dust Tornado, Ultimate Offering, Rainbow Life...there!

A combo came to mind with a few of the cards he just saw, but this one was much simpler.

He walked over to the card he saw and picked it up, holding it in the air towards Serpent Night Dragon, "Do you know what this is?" he asked the dragon spirit.

"I do not." the dragon replied simply.

"This is the Foolish Burial spell card, it lets you take one card from your deck and put it into your graveyard." he explained. He then went through the four dragon cards he'd gained earlier and held up the card for the small shy dragon he'd taken in, "With it, I'd send you to the graveyard and then summon Decoy Dragon here, he may be small, but when he's attacked his effect lets you summon a level seven or higher dragon type monster from your graveyard and change the target of the attack to it."

Before the large serpentine dragon could hope to respond, he walked around picking up three specific trap cars he saw before grabbing Foolish Burial, "With these three alone, if you were in my hand, I could use Rainbow Life to discard you to the graveyard, or any other monster in my hand, then activate Ultimate Offering allowing me to pay 500 life points to normal summon any monster that can be in my hand, but with Rainbow Life, I'd gain 500 life points instead, get to summon a monster and then on my opponents turn or my next turn I'd use Call of The Haunted to summon the monster I discarded to the field from the graveyard." He rattled off the combo he just thought of after seeing the three cards.

There was complete silence for a few moments. Then a silky chuckle broke it, "Interesting! Most interesting!" Serpent Night Dragon exclaimed, it almost sounded delighted to Jord's ears. Floating up off of his perch, the dark dragon floated elegantly down to meet him face to face and he had to withhold a gulp when he realized just how big the dragon spirit was, it reminded him of a wider, more elegant and beautiful anaconda, "What is your name duellist?" the spirit asked him.

He refused to show fear. Earning the allegiance of Serpent Night Dragon would surely speed things along for him. It was strong, not the strongest out there, not even close but it was decently powerful. And he had a plan.

Jaden had shown it was possible to bond with spirits and gain power through those bonds. Both with Yubel and Honest. He had no power at all besides being able to see the spirits, heck his body was weaker than his original one despite being taller. But he had a plan. Before he could get to quality, he would settle with quantity, bonding with all the duel spirits and powering up through each one. If he got enough of them, surely he'd gain enough power to survive the events to come?

It didn't even matter how far he ran either really. If Jaden failed to stop Nightshroud, or Darkness or whatever the hell he called himself, everyone was fucked either way. And before even that, there was the Sacred Beasts that could cause untold calamities if Kagemaru wasn't stopped. He needed to stay here and grow powerful and make sure Duel Academy never fell if he wanted to survive.

"It's Jord, Jord Odhar." he responded quickly.

The regal dragon inclined his head, "Very well Jord, hold out your hand and I shall call you master from hence forth." he stated aloud.

Keeping his hand from shaking with the excitement still coursing through him, Jord watched in awe as shadows pooled together around the serpentine dragon before he disappeared along with them and in his hand appeared the beautiful drawn card.

 **Serpent Night Dragon – Level7/Dark/Dragon – 2350/2400**

That was when the dam broke and the other monsters swamped him from all sides. Light blinded him briefly as multiple spirits jumped the gun and just turned into cards appearing in his hand, other cards on the floor levitating up into his palm and one by one the spirits disappeared from the deep well cavern as a large stack of cards continued to pile upon his palm.

"Whew," Jord swiped the sweat building on his forehead, "What a riot." he laughed. They sure were an exciteable bunch, Spirit of The Breeze even gave him a lingering peck on the cheek before she turned into card form.

"I must say, well done Jord," Petite Dragon, congratulated him "When you convinced me earlier when you were talking about the possibilities of using me in a duel, I had no idea you could come up with such comprehensive card combinations just from seeing multiple cards in one place."

Making his way around the cavern, Jord started lifting up the spell and trap cards that had no spirits to automatically levitate or appear in his palm. "I've played with loads of different cards in loads of different duels," he explained, and he had, only in his old world against friends and in the tag force games, not exactly real duels, "A lot of the combo's I think of just come from experience using the cards I've had before."

"Well I do say, you appear much better prepared than my previous owner," the small dragon commented, "Now what are your plans from here on out now that you have obtained enough cards to make a deck?" he questioned.

"First, I'll make a rough deck on the way to class, I'll probably have a duel today," he responded, "Second I wanted to ask you something." he continued on. Time to plant the seeds for his growth.

"Oh?" Petite Dragon hummed.

"I've heard interesting rumours about Duel Spirits," Jord carried on seamlessly, "That they can bond to a duellist and make them more powerful."

Petite Dragon nodded his head, "It is indeed true," he replied casually. There was no implication of anything in his voice, so Jord counted that as a win.

"Is it possible for me to bond with you guys?" Jord continued on to ask.

Before Petite Dragon could say anything, there was a shimmer of dark shadowy light to his left and the gracefully large form of Serpent Night Dragon appeared beside him, Jord almost jumped in fright at the sudden appearance, "Not possible with me at the moment my master," the graceful dragon commented casually as if he'd been there all along, "The power of your soul is not yet powerful enough to sustain a bond with me, and even most of the monsters that come from this cave."

Jord tsked in disappointment, "So no chance then?" he asked.

The serpentine dragon shook his head, "Not at all master, I merely mean that you must grow stronger in the soul if you wish to bond with those such as myself." he inclined his head towards the smaller green serpentine dragon on Jord's shoulder, "Start with the little dragon, bonding with him will allow your soul to grow slightly more powerful, then when you are used to the strain of the bond, continue with the other monsters such as that Decoy Dragon you showed me earlier, build up your strength form the bottom until you gain enough strength to support a bond with myself and other powerful monsters." And with that said, the dragon disappeared back into his card as casually as he appeared.

"Useful to know." Jord commented before turning his attention to the dragon on his shoulder, "So you up for it buddy?" he asked.

Petite Dragon pursed his draconian snout for a moment before closing his eyes and nodding in agreement, "Very well, I see no problem with bonding to you." the small dragon said.

Floating up into the air, before Jord could react, the small dragon rested his head against his forehead and then there was a bright flash of lime green that caused him to flinch back slightly. "Gah!" A sudden feeling of lightness swept through his body and he almost fell before he caught himself and it passed. When he opened his eyes from when he reflexively closed them to shield them from the flash, he noted that Petite Dragon was gone.

"Eh?" he grunted in confusion, "Petite Dragon, where'd you go?" he asked, looking around himself and finding no sign of the little dragon.

" **Relax Jord** ," the familiar voice of Petite Dragon resounded throughout his mind, causing him to whirl around again looking for the duel spirit, " **I have taken up residence in your soul, but until you adapt to the bond and grow more powerful you won't have the power to manifest me outside your body**." the duel spirit explained to him.

Jord frowned thoughtfully, throwing a quick few jabs in front of him and then jumping in place for a bit, testing his body out. "I don't really feel any different," he commented, disappointment appearing in his voice.

" **I'm a very weak spirit remember? As a dragon I cannot even breathe fire yet** ," Petite Dragon responded, " **There won't be much benefit to a bond with me as I am now besides allowing your soul to grow a little bit more powerful and maybe slight instincts of the draconian nature, I doubt it will be much though, I'm not much of a dragon right now.** "

Oh, well that was cool at least.

" **Indeed** ," the spirit within his soul agreed.

Even more cool, they could communicate without him speaking aloud. This was definitely the start to something epic.

(…..)

 **Jord Deck 1**

 **Monsters**

 _Serpent Night Dragon_

 _Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress #1_

 _Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress #2_

 _Lesser Dragon_

 _Fairy Dragon_

 _Soul Tiger_

 _Jerry Bean Man_

 _Baby Dragon_

 _Petite Dragon_

 _Castle Gate_

 _Royal Magical Library_

 _Gray Wing_

 _King of the Swamp_

 _Spirit of the Breeze_

 _Decoy Dragon_

 _Copycat_

 _Chaos Necromancer_

 _Relinquished_

 **Spells**

 _Double Summon_

 _De-Spell_

 _Foolish Burial_

 _Giant Trunade_

 _Thousand Energy_

 _Triangle Power_

 _Shield and Sword x 3_

 _Soul Charge_

 _Ookazi_

 _Dragon's Gunfire_

 _Polymerization_

 _Black Illusion Ritual_

 _De-Fusion_

 _Graceful Dice_

 _Dragon Treasure_

 _Opti Camouflage Armour_

 _Fusion Weapon_

 _Mountain_

 **Traps**

 _Dust Tornado_

 _Magican Arm Shield_

 _Tyrant Wing_

 _Soul Rope_

 _Ring of Destruction_

 _Rainbow Life_

 _Disgraceful Dice_

 _Ultimate Offering_

 _Call of the Haunted_

 _Trap Jammer_

 _Magic Jammer_

 **Extra Deck**

 _Kaiser Dragon_

 _Thousand Dragon_

 _Darkfire Dragon_

 _Alligator Sword Dragon_


	2. Chapter 2

By time Jord had made the trek to the Reject Well and then made his way all the back form the deeper parts of the forest and made it to his classroom, it was already 9:37. First period had began at 9 exactly. He was more than a half an hour late to his first class. Not exactly a great way to make a first impression - as soon as he opened the sliding automatic door and stepped within the classroom everything went entirely quiet and all eyes were on him.

He could have been there a good twenty minutes earlier if he didn't ask a few of his new friends to find any cards laying about the area and bring them to him. But, in his defense, as far as Tag Force went, there was a ton of useful cards just laying around, hell he remembered picking up an Amphibian Beast once, and that was a level 6, one tribute summon, 2400 attack point beat stick that would be amazing for where he found himself. Sadly he wasn't that lucky, but Mask of the Accursed and Burst Breath were two rather great cards when used properly and well worth being a bit extra late when he was already late to begin with.

"Ah Mr Odhar, so good of your lazy self to finally roll out of bed and shamble your way up to class and join us," Crowler drawled as he turned from the board where he had been previously pointing at a projected card.

There was a mattering of hushed snickers coming from the row of Obelisk's and even some of the Ra's, but he ignored them with a practiced ease and held back the urge to make a sarcastic response to Crowler's mocking. "Sorry Doctor Crowler," he apologized as sincerely as possible. It was hard to not just sneer it out, "My deck went missing during the night and I had to prepare a spare, Professor Banner said he'd tell you in advance just in case I was late."

Crowler pursed his lips. Jord could practically see the gears turning in his head, whether to ridicule him again in spite of his apology and ignore the words of a fellow professor, or let it go. "Yes I'd heard from Banner you headed out to collect that useless scrap from the card dumping grounds," He drawled insultingly, as expected. Jord ignored the multitude of angered growls and howls flooding my ears at the insult within his mind.

' **How dare that hideous woman insult me** _!'_ Serpent Night Dragon hissed venomously. It took quite a bit of effort for him not to burst out laughing.

He was too much of a petty man at this point in time to give up any chance to try and insult a Slifer and lord the apparent superiority of the blue's over a red. "Hey now doctor, just because their previous owners were complete idiots that couldn't use them properly, doesn't mean the cards are bad." Jord low key sniped right back. Judging by the way his face drew up in an affronted manner, the good doctor managed to grasp the insult.

It was mostly Obelisk students who tossed their cards away there.

"Hah, that's just so fitting for a piece of Slifer sludge like him," someone laughed from the Obelisk row, drawing all eyes in the class. The familiar form of Chazz's bespectacled minion Jord recognized him as, "Rooting through the trash, right where he belongs."

"Quite, young Taiyou," Crowler smirked and nodded his head while the rest of the blue's exploded in laughter.

Jord clenched his fist. If this was back home, he'd bounce over and kick the ever loving shit out of that pansy ass rich boy. But things worked differently where he was now, didn't they? "And just like an Obelisk pansy you sure do like to talk a big game, huh?" he shot back at Taiyou.

A hush fell over the class. The only sound coming form a muffled snicker down at the very front where Jord could see a very familiar head of Kuriboh like hair. He casually glanced across the entire room, taking in his audience, his eyes meeting the lovely honey brown ones of the resident number one beauty Alexis Rhodes. She raised her eyebrow at him, but he merely smirked and turned away from her to focus on the Obelisk he'd just insulted. There would be time to ogle Alexis later, for now it was time to establish the pecking order.

And Jord didn't quite like it when people thought they could step all over him. He tended to get violent.

"WW-what did you just say to me!?" Taiyou shot up from his seat and stood up glaring at Jord.

Jord just let his smirk stretch up tauntingly, "You heard me pansy." he replied. He lifted his arm up and showed the folded form of his duel disk attached to his arm, "Are you gonna do something about it or whine like a little girl?"

"That's it you loser, I'm gonna crush you and show everybody how pathetic you red's really are!" Taiyou shouted, pulling his own duel disk from under his desk and equipping it to his arm.

"Oooh I'm shaking in my red boots," Jord taunted right back. This was working out oh so brilliantly for him. If it was anything like the games, then Slifer's earned much more DP if they beat an Obelisk because of their higher ranks. It was a reward and merit based system used to groom the up and comers of the world's most massive sport. A way to try and force the students to constantly improve towards the life of a pro duelist. According to the student handbook saved into the PDA at least. And heck, just one hundred DP was the equivalent of £10.

"Doctor Crowler shouldn't you put a stop to this?" Alexis stood up form her seat. Jord noticed her casting an almost worried glance in his direction. Ever the nice girl, wasn't she? But there was no need, even with his haphazardly thrown together deck, if Taiyou was anything like his game counterparts he'd have little trouble.

"True my dear Alexis, but I think kicking off the year with an underdog dueling their superior would be quit exciting!" Crowler waved off her off. "Now boys, why don't you come down to the front so that everyone can get a good view of your duel."

"You hear that?" Jord laughed at Taiyou, making his way down the stairs with the blue haired bespectacled boy hot on his heels "Even your own dorm head doesn't think you can win against me!"

"Damn Slifer sludge!" Taiyou cursed. It took even more effort for Jord to not just bust out laughing at how pathetic the insult was.

Instead, he pulled his newly built deck from the card container strapped to his jeans and slipped them into his duel disk. He took a moment to just bask in the feeling as the duel disk beeped and came to life, un-compressing from his arm and lighting up to life. "Since I was first down the stairs, I think I'll take first move," the Slifer said to the boy opposite him.

"Fine, just get on with it." the Obelisk growled.

 **Jord LP: 4000  
Taiyou LP: 4000**

' _Not bad at all_ ,' Jord thought with a smirk as he looked over the first six cards he drew. For the first ever hand he drew in this world as a duelist, it wasn't too shabby at all. "Right then, to start my turn off I'll be using the spell card Foolish Burial to send one monster from my deck to the graveyard," he said. He slipped the card into the spell zone and a large image of the card appeared in front of him, showing off the grave stone image imprinted on it. He grabbed Serpent Night Dragon and slipped it into his graveyard.

"How stupid can you be?" Taiyou snorted, "I can't believe you actually sent one of your monsters to the graveyard. What a waste of two cards." He laughed.

Spoken like a true blue Obelisk mook. The only thing they understood was a beat stick strategy. Jord honestly almost couldn't believe that the guy retained the Obelisk stupidity mentality from the anime. Not that he was going to complain mind you, it just made getting his first win all the easier.

"Whatever you say Taiyou," Jord dismissed his words easily. "Next up, I'm going to summon Spirit of the Breeze in defense mode and throw three cards face down." As soon as he inserted the cards into his duel disk, two large face down cards appeared floating in front of him, and in front of them a lithe, green skinned, blue haired beauty clad in a silken yellow dress swirled into existence. ' _Does it make me a cad that I'm totally checking her out?'_ she apparently heard his thoughts, since she turned slightly and gave him a cheeky little wink _._ If he was still a virgin, he'd probably have went all red faced.

 **Spirit of the Breeze (0Atk/1800Def/Level 3/Wind/Fairy/Effect)**

* * *

That was a very interesting card for such a brazen guy to summon, especially as his first move Alexis mused. It had decent defense points and it had an interesting effect, but it just didn't seem like a card that would fit Jord Odhar, especially with how confident he was in the face of an Obelisk. When they had met eyes, she had seen it, he had been amused by the situation he was in. There wasn't a shred of doubt in him that he couldn't beat Taiyou. It reminded her of a certain other student in the red house.

She'd learned her lesson in not underestimating Slifer's with Jaden, not only had he beaten Crowler and his legendary card, last night if his duel with Chazz had another few minutes, he would have taken him down as well. Could this guy be on a similar level?

"Ooh, she's cute, I wonder where I can get one?" Mindy gushed, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Not exactly a strong start with how he was acting huh?" Jasmine commented. propping her head up on one hand, "He's pretty good looking, but too bad a Slifer will always be a Slifer huh?"

Alexis wondered how so many people could so easily dismiss the fact that he had three face downs on the field and had sent a card to the graveyard for a reason. Even Jasmine, someone who watched her duel constantly and had quite a versatile Harpie Deck still focused so much on just flooding the field with Harpie's to power up her Harpie's Pet Dragon.

Alexis had the feeling that Jord using Spirit of the Breeze was more of a feint than anything else. He didn't seem the type to shore up his life points and play stall tactics, not with how in your face he seemed to be when someone was calling him out. Right now, it was just a matter of seeing if Taiyou could see beneath that elitist attitude of his before he got taken out.

* * *

' _Let's see how this plays out_ ,' Jord thought to himself as he ended his turn.

"After talking big you sure couldn't follow through huh? Draw!" Taiyou mocked then drew a card. He looked over the six cards in his hand before shooting a smirk Jord's way, "Lemme show you how a real duelist does things Slifer sludge! I'm gonna start off by summoning by Lord of D and equipping him with The Flute of Summoning Dragon!"

 **Lord of D (1200Atk/1100Def/Level 4/Dark/Spellcaster/Effect)**

A man in draconic bone armor appeared before Taiyou, before a golden dragon head shaped flute appeared in his hands. "Now that he has the flute equipped I can go ahead and special summon two dragon type monsters from my hand," Taiyou continued, "First I'll summon my Blackland Fire Dragon!"

He put the card down on the duel disk and in a swirl of color a large green skinned dragon, as tall as two cars stacked on top of each other burst into existence, standing tall on four legs, and golden horns jutting out from its head.

 **Blackland Fire Dragon (1500Atk/800Def/Level 4/Dark/Dragon/Normal)**

' _Wow,_ ' Jord held back a whistle. It looked so badass to see a freaking dragon like this up close and personal. He'd seen a bunch when he made his deck, but still, it was so amazing to see in real life.

"Now get ready, because the next one I'm bringing out is one of the ace's of my deck!" Taiyou shouted, lifting a fist into the air, "Dragon born from the deepest of cursed flame, come forth and burn away my enemies! Come, Curse of Dragon!"

Wait, what!? A chant? Did he have to chant when he brought out one of his ace monsters as well?

A literal massive fireball flared into existence before Taiyou before exploding in a shower of golden sparks to reveal a large, serpentine golden dragon, with a large bladed golden tail and two golden wings flaring out from its neck area.

 **Curse of Dragon (2000Atk/1500/Level 5/Dark/Dragon/Normal)**

Where he came from, he'd get laughed at for all that effort just to bring out a Curse of Dragon, especially with it being one of his ace monsters. Actually, Jord very nearly did laugh at him. But he had to remember, at this point in the timeline, it would actually be considered fairly impressive for the guy to actually get three monsters on the field on his first turn, one of them being one that usually needed to be tribute summoned. The tribute summoning had only come into existence a few years back in this world, where as for Jord, it had been about a decade and both Synchro and Xyz monsters were a thing where he came from, with much more powerful and easily summoned monsters were a dime a dozen.

"It ain't over yet either Slifer, get a hold of this," Taiyou placed another card on his duel disk, "I play the equip spell card Dragon Treasure and equip it to my Curse of Dragon, boosting its attack and defense points by 300 each!"

There was a flash of green light around Curse of Dragon's head, that died down to reveal a small green orb gleaming form its place inserted within the golden dragon's forehead.

 **Curse of Dragon (2300Atk/1800/Level 5/Dark/Dragon/Normal)**

"Now, Curse of Dragon, attack his Spirit of the Breeze with Cursed Scorch Flame!" Taiyou ordered. His dragon roared, head tilting backwards, fanged maw filling with flames, before it thrust its head down towards Jord's monster, launching a massive fireball that absolutely dwarfed the green skinned girl.

"Not bad," Jord admitted, "But not good enough either! I activate my trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! Once per turn when you initiate an attack I can negate that attack, and what's more, my trap goes back to being face down after using it!"

His card flipped around, and the iron helmeted cross he was familiar with from the 5D's anime appeared before Spirit of the Breeze, the massive fireball somehow splashing harmlessly against it, not one lick of flame getting passed it despite how odd it looked.

"Tch, you got lucky," Taiyou spat out, "You won't get so lucky next turn sludge!" he insulted once more, ending his turn.

Jord snorted, "Whatever you say mate," the Slifer retorted easily, drawing a card. Huh, how ironic. "Now that I've drawn, Spirit of the Breeze's effect activates and I gain a whole 1000 life points." Spirit of the Breeze turned to Jord and blew him a kiss, a radiant green wind then surrounding him.

 **Jord LP: 5000**

"Don't think shoring up on life points will help you," Taiyou growled at him.

He wasn't, he after all didn't have nearly enough of the right cards to use his favored life point gaining strategy. Besides, he was one card away from taking this guy down in one full out offense "I activate Pot of Greed and draw two cards!" Jord declared, drawing two cards. Then he laughed.

Graceful Dice and Dragon's Gunfire. Gunfire, just what he wanted. And he supposed the Graceful Dice could just be a little added on mockery while he was at it.

"What're you laughin' at sludge boy?" Taiyou demanded.

Jord shot him a smug, victorious grin, "Just basking in my win pansy boy," he insulted him right back. "Let me show you what I mean, nice and slowly so your pea sized brain can keep up."

He revealed one of his face down cards, "I activate my trap card, Call of the Haunted to revive the monster I sent to the graveyard with Foolish Burial," Jord said,then lifted one hand before his face and clenched it into a fist. Time to bullshit and steal lines from somebody else, "Dragon, formed form the pitch black night! Come forth, the darkness of my very soul, Serpent Night Dragon!" he announced.

Totally not paraphrasing from Kaiba and Jack Atlas. Not at all.

An orb of shimmering darkness appeared before Jord, before bursting apart to reveal the lithe and beautifully graceful form of Serpent Night Dragon. " **Now that I've been summoned, victory is certain**!" My ace monster declared, silky voice oozing confidence.

 **Serpent Night Dragon (2350Atk/2400Def/Level7/Dark/Dragon/Normal)**

"But it isn't over yet, because I activate my final face down card, Tyrant Wing and equip it to Serpent Night Dragon," Jord continued as the card flipped around to face up position, "This not only increases a dragon monster of my choosing's attack by 400, it also lets them make a second attack on monsters during the battle phase."

Serpent Night Dragon's wings grew out to massive proportions and started to glow a bright golden white, so bright Jord actually had to shield his eyes slightly from the glow.

 **Serpent Night Dragon (2750Atk/2400Def/Level7/Dark/Dragon/Normal)**

He saw Taiyou opening his mouth, but cut him off before he could say anything himself, "But even then I'm still not finished and activate the the quick play spell card Graceful Dice from my hand!" In front of him a large blue dice piece shimmered into existence, before shooting into the air and rapidly spinning, "Whatever number it lands on, my monsters gain attack and defense points equal to it multiplied by one hundred for the rest of the turn."

It landed on five.

 **Serpent Night Dragon (3250Atk/2900Def/Level7/Dark/Dragon/Normal)**

 ** **Spirit of the Breeze (500Atk/2300Def/Level 3/Wind/Fairy/Effect)****

"N-no way!" Taiyou stammered, looking at his ace monster with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, "3250 attack points! that's even stronger than a Blue-Eyes!"

"This duel's over," Jord smirked again, then pointed at Taiyou's monsters, "Serpent Night Dragon, destroy Lord of D and Blackland Fire Dragon with your..." he floundered for a moment, "..Ebony Flame!" he finally decided on.

" **Had a bit of trouble there did you**?" Serpent Night Dragon teased him, before following his order. He twisted his serpentine head from right to left, the dragon breathed out a wave of pure flack flames that rushed over the field and easily consumed both monsters, destroying them with ease.

 **Taiyou LP: 200**

Tayou glared over at him as the flames died down and left his field with two less monsters, and him having taken a massive 3800 points of damage. "Don't go thinking you've won yet sludge! This is just a set back! I'll definitely take you down next turn!" the blue haired Obelisk shouted at him in a rage. "There's no way a useless Slifer like you will ever get the better of an Obelisk like me!"

Well, that was just sad. But it was time to put this idiots delusions to rest. Jord looked at the last two cards in my hand, Ookazi and Dragon's Gunfire. He had originally planned on using them both, but with how high his roll was on the Graceful Dice, it looked like he only needed one. Perfect, he could save one in advance, to have people thinking he could only deal 800 burn damage, when instead he could deal 1600. When playing at 4000 life points, that was a hefty amount.

"Sorry pansy boy, but like I said, this duel is over," Jord said, placing and playing Ookazi, "I activate the spell card in my hand, Ookazi, dealing you a grand total of 800 points of damage." A large fireball appeared before him before shooting across the room like a rocket. Taiyou screamed in fright as it reached him and exploded, falling on his backside despite the fact that it was merely a hologram.

 **Taiyou LP: 0**

A hush fell over the classroom, but Jord barely noticed. He was far too invested in pulling out his PDA when it let out three loud beeps.

 **Name –** Jord Odhar

 **Year –** First Year

 **Dorm –** Slifer Red

 **Day –** 02

 **DP** – 1,630

' _I just made £163_ _in ten minutes by beating a guy at a card game_.' Even after everything he had seen today so far, it was surreal. Almost enough to put Jord into a daze. But with this, he had enough to go buy some booster packs.

"Useless things!" He heard Taiyou mutter as the monster holograms faded from around them. "I thought dragons were supposed ta' be tough, Kaiba freakin' uses em! But you were absolutely useless, couldn't even beat a piece of scum Slifer!" The blue haired teen grasped his desk tightly in his hands, looking as if he was about to rip them before he scoffed and stamped his way back up to his feet, amongst the sudden cheers from the Slifers and jeers from the other Obelisk's due to him losing.

Jord couldn't bring himself to have any sympathy for the idiot. He brought it on himself with his attitude, and Jord remember from the anime that later down the line he'd snub Chazz and attempt to bully him because he lost to Jaden. ' _Although_ ,' His attitude and anger at his deck for losing might just be a good thing, for Jord that was. He called out to Serpent Night Dragon in his mind.

' **What can I help you with, master?** ' the dragon asked.

' _Can you keep an eye on him? And if he tosses his deck can you bring it to me?''_ Jord asked internally.

' **It shouldn't be a problem. I have enough power in me to exert the physical strain it would take to lift a deck of cards**.' His ace monster replied.

Perfect, if all went well, then he might just get himself a Curse of Dragon and a bunch of other dragon based cards without any effort whatsoever. Unlike Taiyou, Jord was much more suited to such cards. An ungrateful idiot like him wouldn't be able to appreciate them like he could. Plus, he totally needed them more.

* * *

Alexis couldn't fight the smile formed on her lips, "Well now, wasn't that interesting?" she mused, her eyes tracking the form of Jord Odhar as he took a seat among the Slifer's, receiving many a pat on the back and congratulations.

"Well yeah, he's like totally cute," Mindy replied, "It shouldn't be too long before a guy like that ranks up and then he'll be total dating material."

"Let's not get too hasty Mindy," Jasmine piped in, "Sure he seems to be a decent duelist, but we literally only saw him take two turns. It's a pretty far cry to say he's Obelisk material, he's totally not anywhere near Alexis' level."

That play was hardly decent. And Jasmine really needed to take her off that pedestal she placed her on, and besides, shouldn't the fact that he just beat an Obelisk with ease mean the boy was certain Obelisk material himself? That combo he played was definitely worthy of a real Obelisk and not one of the rich prep boys that got in on money alone and no skill. He played Taiyou like a fiddle, and even with the Obelisk boys powerful start, Jord smashed it into pieces with ease. What was that, a seven part combo? More, if she included the way Jord riled Taiyou up and led him along, and then feigned strategies and lacking attack power with Spirit of the Breeze, so a nine or ten part combo strategy then?

Jord Odhar, just like Jaden Yuki was definitely someone Alexis was going to keep her eye on. She wondered if Zane be want to hear about him. Zane was extremely focused on dragon monsters, even if his main ones were machine dragons now since he learned the Cyber Style. He'd probably be interested in the plays of a talented up and coming dragon user like Jord.

* * *

The rest of the day had been utterly brutal for Jord. As if listening to teachers drone on and on about things he already knew about dueling and had known since before he was a teenager for hours wasn't bad enough, after that he had to go through normal classes as well, normal classes that were at a higher level than he was used to due to Duel Academy being one of the top premiere schools of the world, he could barely keep up. And then to add on to the absurdity of it all, he had to sit through an hour of Professor Banner lecture on alchemy of all things.

He knew it was actually a real thing in this world and Banner could manipulate his very soul and create bodies to inhabit, but it was still absurd and entirely too complicated. All of it just added more on to his massive throbbing headache. And adding to his bad day even more and making his headache worse, was the sheer annoyance of having to listen to the Obelisk's boast and brag every two minutes, true it was the preppy cunts that did it, but still, if this was in his old world, he would have dragged those twats behind the school with a few friends and kicked the shit out of them.

He kind of wanted to do it regardless.

' _Honestly, the only good points about today were watching Syrus flounder about and gym class with miss Fontaine_.' Jord mused to himself, rubbing his throbbing forehead as he walked through the throngs of students traversing the corridors after classes finally let out for the day. Syrus was in general, a complete steaming pile of incompetence wrapped up in a nice lovely bow of skittishness. Watching him fail at literally everything had made him want to cringe and even make him of all people feel a bit sorry for him.

The highlight of the day though was during gym, where Fontaine had tested their stamina by taking the entire class on a jog and seeing how long the students could hold up for. This body wasn't as fit as his previous body, but it was in decent shape, and he knew how to pace himself and retain stamina during a run, so he'd managed to finish in the top percentage of the class, lasting until the end alongside Fontaine herself, Jaden, Bastion, Alexis, her two friends Jasmine and Mindy, and Chazz himself. He honestly couldn't wait for the next gym class, and not even for the chance to work out more which he loved to do. It was for the fringe benefit of watching Fontaine, Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy bouncing around as they exerted themselves so much.

They were all so damn stacked. It was so worth it, all the trouble it must be for normal students to enroll in Duel Academy, just for the chance to watch such an amazing show every time gym class came up. Not that he found the dueling class aspect to be hard at all so far. Honestly, everything that had been lectured about for hours in class today had been covered in the first few paragraphs of the rule books out of starter decks where he came from.

Jord really wondered how people could do so badly in those exams to end up in Slifer. If the classes so far were anything to go by, he would have gotten in to the top percentile of Ra Yellow with ease. Granted, he wasn't exactly a genius like Bastion, he was decidedly average as far as intelligence went, maybe a bit above average at best, but then a child version of himself could have got perfect marks on the dueling classes today, so was he above average in this reality?

He shook his head as he finally reached his destination, the card shop run by Dorothy whom he could see standing behind the glass counter, and the cute girl Sadie standing beside an open cart, filled to the brim with small packages that radiated an abundance of scents. ' _Eggwiches if I remember right_.' Jord thought to himself.

"So do I need to pay for these or are they free?" Jord asked, stopping in front of Sadie and shooting the cute older girl what he hoped was a suave smile.

She smiled at him brightly, "You have to pay for these sweetie, 100 DP per pick and you can only buy one per day," she replied. He almost gaped at her, 100 DP, that was £10! That much for basically a burger, seriously? She must have noticed the aghast expression that appeared on his face because she continued quickly, "There are cards in every packet alongside the eggwiches, it all comes down to the luck of the draw, the better tasting eggwich you get, the better the card inside. It's supposed to test how good you students are when it comes to something called a Destiny Draw."

Well, wasn't that Destiny Draw was vaguely mentioned in every season of the anime, but never outright confirmed in anything but the games. Jord totally wanted to try his luck at it, so he quickly paid the fee, and it was so convenient, he only had to give her his student ID and she could take it from his total amount of DP, "Good luck!" Sadie chirped with a cute wink as he reached into the cart, right down to the very bottom, as far as he could go, and then swiped his hand through them all, when he felt one fall into his palm, he grasped it tightly and pulled it out.

He took an experimental sniff of it and smiled. It smelled good, really good in fact. He opened up the wrapped eggwich and Sadie gasped, "You got the golden eggwich! The very first one of the year even, how lucky!" she gushed. And she was right, it was freaking golden. The bun seemed to glow with a warm golden glow, and even the egg white he could see peeking out from the bun was gold itself instead of white, and there sat innocently atop the bun was the card he got with it. Jord had to fight off a smile as he looked it over.

 **Seiyaryu (2500Atk/2300Def/Level 7/Light/Dragon/Normal)**

"Looks like destiny is on my side, huh?" He joked to Sadie, giving her a cheeky little wink right back, he took it as a personal accomplishment when she beamed happily at him. He couldn't believe his luck. As far as the meta went back in his own world before he ended up here, it was a pretty subpar card, with no support at all, and really would only do anything decent in a Blue-Eyes deck, but for where and when he was? It was a pretty amazing card.

"Oh wow, a Seiyaryu," Sadie commented over his shoulder as he looked the card over, "They usually go for a good 3,000 DP at the cheapest when we sell them on display, actually the one we have on display is at 4,000 I think." Damn, that was damn expensive for such just a decent beat stick.

That was another little interesting tidbit she just revealed, quickly sliding his new card into his deck box, and re-wrapping his eggwich - he planned to really sit down and enjoy it later - he turned to face, "Can I get a look at those cards?" Jord asked the older girl, "I wanna see if there's any that'll fit my deck."

"Sure, no problem, but since it's your first day n' all, I feel I should give you a little heads up first and tell you that the very cheapest we've got on display are like 300 DP," Sadie replied and he had to hold back a whistle, the very cheapest were the equivalent of £30.

A couple weeks before he ended up here, he ordered a random assortment of cards in a duelist tin over the internet, with a grand total of a hundred and fifty cards inside, many of which were rather good cards, including a couple Red-Eyes, and it had only cost him £15.

It took a concentrated effort on Jord's part not to mush his face up against the glass display case as he eagerly looked over the single cards up for sale. Polymerization 300 DP, Mystic Space Typhoon 300 DP, Thunder Dragon 450 DP a piece, Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon 1,000 DP, he'd definitely come back for them when he won a few more duels. Ooh, Carbonnedon 450 DP, and Limiter Removal for the same amount. That would go really well with the Metal Dragon he picked up at the Reject Well, he already had a beast combo in mind.

Fuse Lesser Dragon and King of the Swamp to get Metal Dragon. Metal Dragon was a level 6, so he could equip it with his Fusion Weapon equip card bringing it from 1850 attack points, to 3350. Then he could use limiter removal and double its attack to 6700, then bounce it back to his hand with Giant Trunade, and use it again to get a massive 13,400 attack points. Now, if he could possibly get his hands on a Power Bond from Syrus or Zane, he could switch the initial polymerization with it and make it even stronger. Oh the possibilities! Hell, even just an initial power bonding to make Metal Dragon would get him a 3700 attack point beat stick, and he could just Rainbow Life or something to negate the damage from Power Bond.

There was one final card that caught his eye, a spell card at the very end, half hidden under another card and hidden quite a bit from view. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to make out the partially hidden text, before they widened in shock when he realized what card it was.

Revived Serpent Night Dragon. The only ever support for Serpent Night Dragon, but wasn't it a game only card!? He quickly pointed the card out to Sadie, "Hey, can I see that card?" Jord asked.

"Sure," she replied, opening up the display case and bringing it out, handing it to him.

 **Revived Serpent Night Dragon (Quick Play Spell Card):  
 _Tribute one monster on the field, then special summon one "Serpent Night Dragon" from your hand, deck or graveyard._**

Holy crap, this was such a good card for him, and even if Seiyaryu was a bit stronger, this pretty much totally cemented Serpent Night Dragon as his ace monster. The fact that it was a quick play just made it all the better and filled with even more potential. He totally had to buy it.

"How much is this?" Jord asked.

"Eh, it was originally 500 DP but since nobodies been buying or even really using Serpent Night Dragon anymore it's been in the display case and up for sale for like a year by this point," Sadie replied, she tapped her chin in thought before smiling at him a moment later, "I'll give you it for 250, how's that sound cutie?" she winked at him again.

Hmm, hadn't both Mindy and Jasmine called him cute earlier? He'd been paying attention to Alexis in the corner of his vision while he dueled Taiyou and he was sure they did. And now Sadie thought he was cute as well? Was it because he was essentially the player from Tag Force? There was a literal meme Jord remembered where his title was the 'Red Hat Player', because he got so many of the female characters to fall in love with him during the games. Off the top of his head, he knew Alexis, Blair, Akiza, Luna and even Sherry all fell in love with the player if their story lines were completed.

Suddenly, Jord quite liked the position he found himself in, even with the imminent threat of multiple apolcaypse..s? Apolcypsie?..Even with the multiple apocalypse that he'd have to fight his way through, things were looking interesting.

"I'll take it, and I want one of those Carboneddon and Limiter Removal as well please Sadie," Jord stated after ridding himself of the sudden casanova like day dream that threatened to take over his mind.

Sadie was quick to hand him the three cards and charge him for them. He mentally winced, he basically just spent £115 on three cards that usually wouldn't even cost £5 together back home, but it had to be done. He slipped them into his deck box quickly, "Can I see your booster packs now Sadie?" he then asked the older girl behind the display case.

She nodded, "Sure," she chirped happily, leaning down and one by one pulling out an assortment of boxes that she placed on top of the display case, a grand total of fourteen of them. Smart, because obviously she wouldn't leave expensive items like the cards were in this world out front for just anyone to pilfer.

Metal Raiders, Spell Rulers, Pharoah's Servant, Labrynth of Nightmare, Legacy of Darkness, Pharaonic Guardian, Magician's Force, Dark Crisis, Invasion of Chaos, Ancient Sanctuary, Kaibaman Rising Movie Pack, Soul of the Duelist, Dark Beginning's 1 and Rise of Destiny.

Jord was familiar with all of them to a degree, besides the Kaibaman Rising one. Although, many of them had different images on the front and he only knew which was which because they were named.

"They're all 250 Dp each," Sadie told him as soon as she set down the last box.

He looked each of them over, before deciding to check with his monsters, ' _Can any of you guys sense any spirits in these_?' he asked internally.

' **Ooh ooh I sense one, a strong one! In the Dark Beginning's one**!' Baby Dragon piped up excitedly in his mind. ' **Just go through them and I'll tell ya which one he's in! If he gives you any trouble don't worry, I'll just beat him up for you**!' one thing he'd learned so far, thanks to how enthusiastic the buff little orange dragon was, was how much Baby Dragon liked to fight.

Plus, Baby Dragon did technically help make up the strongest monster in his deck right now. Well, besides the Seiyaryu he just got from the eggwich.

With Baby Dragon's guidance he grabbed the booster pack containing the spirit, before turning to Sadie who looked at him with a bit of a raised eyebrow..he had after all basically lifted out most of the packs just to grab that one before putting them back, it probably looked quite weird from her point of view.

He didn't really want to try and think up some excuse, so he just paid for the pack grudgingly before beating a hasty retreat. He totally wasn't embarrassed either, he just needed to check out his new cards and tune up his deck before Jaden got roped into dueling Alexis that night!

He quickly made his way back to his dorm, and only when the door closed behind him did he finally open the booster pack and look through the..12 cards?

Wow, you only got five out of a booster pack nowadays where he was from. He forgot about the sheer amount of cards you used to get from booster packs.

"Woah, badass." Jord gasped as he looked down at the first card glaring back at him. Black Skull Dragon! He couldn't use it, but still, "Fuckin' Black Skull dragon!" he laughed in a joyful glee.

Next after that, was another Spirit of the Breeze, he was definitely putting that in his main deck for now. Double Summon out his original and this new version and then protect them and he could be getting 2000 extra life points per turn. Suck it bitches.

Alexis was so wrong about how he liked to play. He loved shoring up on life points while blocking his opponents and smashing them with burn damage, and keep some big beastly dragons on the prowl ready to run them over. Granted, he did also love to just completely overwhelm people with massive attack points as well.

Next up was Monster Reborn, lovely. After that Harpie's Brother, a decent beat stick, and then Giant Soldier of Stone. United We Stand, Enchanted Javelin, Black Pendant, motherfucking Spell Binding Circle another great card that was definitely going in the deck, Premature Burial was the 11th card.

Then, when Jord reached the last card, there was a swirl of glittering light before a large, slender bipedal dragon with large wings appeared before him, its body made up of beautiful, glittering diamonds. " **Interesting, I can sense multiple spirits with you human** ," Hyozanryu commented, looking over Jord curiously.

The reincarnated Slifer couldn't fight off the grin that appeared on his face.

 **Hyozanryu (2100Atk/2800Def/Level 7/Light/Dragon/Normal)**

* * *

 **So, I changed up Spirit Of The Breeze's effect a bit, mostly because she'll be in an another deck later.**

 _I'm going to address my absence from fanfiction and other platforms here. I've had a lot of family problems lately over the past few months, looking after my nephew was a near constant job for a while, but one of the bigger problems stems from my PC being confiscated by a certain organisation because my cousin was caught up in some shifty things. It's pretty obvious, so I won't really explain. I stayed up to date with my tablet, but couldn't get on most of my accounts from each website, especially my Patr30n , hentaifoundry and such. So anyone following me on there, I apologize for my absence._

 _It's been over a month at this point without my pc, so I decided to just bite the bullet and buy a laptop to tide me by for now. And a heads up to any of my patrons, with my new laptop I'm working on a ton of shit right now, have been since I got it a few days ago and I've already got 5 pieces down to post. I'm gonna get a few more down then try to get my password reset - I done it through an alternate email and such for security, which also needs my phone to get into if I lose that password and my sister stole my phone - but yeah, I'm looking to come back with a bit of a bang and have a ton for you guys to read._


End file.
